The Crystal Rose
by usakolovesmamo
Summary: What happens when Usagi is taken from those she loves and when she's rescued she's never the same? Can her loved one's help her, or is she destined to live alone for the rest of her life.
1. In the garden

UsakoLovesMamo: "Hello! This is the first FanFic that I've written… I hope it meets all your expectations!"

Usako: "YAY! I'm so excited, a fanfic all about me!"

Mamo-chan: "HEY! I'm in it too right?"

UsakoLovesMamo: "Of course you are Mamo-chan. I wouldn't leave you out, I love you too much."

Mamo-chan: blushes

Usako: "Hey back off… He's off limits. He's mine!" enters fist fight with UsakoLovesMamo

Mamo-chan: "Girls, girls, girls! Oh yea… UsakoLovesMamo dosent own Sailor Moon, though she wishes she did."

UsakoLovesMamo: comes out of fist fight very bruised "And now enjoy The Crystal Rose!" enters fist fight once more

A/N: "" is spoken and '' is thought…this is in the view of both Usagi and Mamoru.

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

They were surrounded by sweet smelling roses, hands laced together. "Mamo-chan, don't they smell good? Mamo-chan?" Chiba Mamoru was staring off into space, his midnight blue eyes glazed over. Tsukino Usagi looked over her boyfriend with captivation. Those eyes were perfect, they complimented his dark hair, and chiseled chin. To complete the package his tall built body made him the most gorgeous man in the world. 'How could he ever love me? I'm nothing special.' She looked down at the roses her mind wondering what she did to deserve such a special man in her life.

Mamoru snapped out of his daze when Usagi quietly stared at the roses, he then began to admire the girl he loved. Her beautiful golden hair was up in their usual odangos, and blowing gently in the breeze. Her eyes were two oceans of clear water, you could see what type of person she was from her emotion filled eyes. That girl was so beautiful, inside and out. Her body was perfect, and her soul was even more so. "Usako? Are you ok?" he asked as he bent to meet her eye level. "Huh? Oh yea I'm fine Mamo-chan, you were off in your own little world. So I did the same." She kneeled down by the roses taking in their sweet perfume.

"Mamo-chan you know that I love you right?" Mamoru kneeled down next to her. "Of course I know Usako. I love you too." He was going to kiss her when he heard giggling close by. 'Damn. I can't kiss her when her friends are so close. I guess it'll have to wait until were alone.' He took Usagi's hand and helped her to her feet. The girls approached with Chibi-Usa in tow. "Hey you two lovebirds! Let's go! It's getting late!" the fiery priestess called out. "UGHHH! REI!!" Usagi screamed and ran towards the small group. Together they all started to head out of the garden when the most unexpected thing happened.


	2. You don't even know

UsakoLovesMamo: "YAY! I'm so excited to see that so many people read my fanfic and enjoyed it! Isn't it great guys?"

Usako: "Yeah! Its so cool!"

Mamo-chan: sighs "I really didn't see whats the big deal about it..."

UsakoLovesMamo: "Mamo-chan how can you be so cold?" begins to tear up

Usako: "Mamo-chan! Now look at what you did! Mamoru-baka!" starts to comfort UsakoLovesMamo

Mamo-chan: sighs "Girls. One minute they're in a cat fight the next they're best friends. Whatever. UsakoLovesMamo does not own Sailor Moon. So don't sue her."

UsakoLovesMamo: bawling eyes out

Usako: "Mamoru-baka get your ass over here and say your sorry!"

Mamo-chan: sighs "Coming!" sighs "Enjoy The Crystal Rose."

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

Last Chapter:

"Mamo-chan you know that I love you right?" Mamoru kneeled down next to her. "Of course I know Usako. I love you too." He was going to kiss her when he heard giggling close by. 'Damn. I can't kiss her when her friends are so close. I guess it'll have to wait until were alone.' He took Usagi's hand and helped her to her feet. The girls approached with Chibi-Usa in tow. "Hey you two lovebirds! Let's go! It's getting late!" the fiery priestess called out. "UGHHH! REI!!" Usagi screamed and ran towards the small group. Together they all started to head out of the garden when the most unexpected thing happened.

Chapter 2:

They couldn't move, a strong force kept them still; and an added flurry of white rose petals didn't help much either. "..." Usagi tried to speak but nothing came out. 'What's going on? I can't speak.' Usagi opened her mouth to speak again when suddently the rose petals dissapeared. "Mamo-chan, what was that?!" Usagi wrapped her small frame onto Mamoru. "I wish I knew." he walked a few steps foward, scanning the area for any signs. 'What could it have been?' he silently asked himself. Then out of nowhere another flurry of rose petals appeared this time producing a man in the middle of the garden.

"Well hello there Mamoru-san." the man wispered. He was tall, and had white hair that shined like a mirror in the sun. His garnet eyes looked on the people before him. These were the people he had wanted to see. He was going to get what he wanted, NOW. Mamoru looked hard at the man before him. He had never met the man before in his life. Then how did he know his name? "Mamo-chan do you know him?" Usagi asked looking back and forth between the mysterious man and her beloved prince. "No. I've never met him in my life." he wispered softly. The mystery man approached them closer. "Of course you don't know me. But I know all of you, my beloved Sailor Scouts." Everyone gasped at his words. He knows, HE KNOWS! Before a blink of an eye the four inner scouts stood in front of their princess. "Who are you?" Jupiter, known as Makoto, shouted. "That will have to wait. I'm just here to get what I want." He quickly transported next to Usagi and was about to take hold of her hand when Mamoru pounced on him and punched him square in the jaw.

"UGHH! You'll pay for this! I will get what I what! And no one can deny me of it!" The mystery man shouted and then dissapeared in another flurry of rose petals. Once he was gone Usagi fell to the floor in a dead faint, only to fall in Mamoru's gentle touch. "Usako! Usako wake up! Ami whats wrong with her?!" He turned to face Ami still in her Sailor Mercury fuku. Ami whipped out her small digital computer and began to scan Usagi thouroughly. "This is weird..." she began to re-check her mini computer. "Ami what is is?" Sailor Venus, better known as Minako asked sitting beside her princess. "I don't understand my readings. They say that Usagi-chan is not here." Ami said putting her mini computer away. "I feel it too. Her spirit is not here." Sailor Mars said lightly touching her best friends hand. Everyone around her gave a small gasp. "What does it mean Rei?" Mamoru said looking at his girlfriends peaceful face. "It means her soul is traveling. She might be on the moon, I really can't say." Just as she finished saying these words Usagi woke up as if gasping for air. "Usako! Usako are you ok?" he asked her as she looked around, fear evident in her eyes. "Yeah Mamo-chan I'm ok, dont worry my mom just wanted to tell me something. Everything is ok." she said as she got up from the floor and straightened out her little pink sundress. "Are you sure?" Rei and the others asked. "Yeah I'm fine, lets go." She began to pull Mamoru and the others toward the gardens exit. She looked into her loves eyes as they were walking hand in hand out of the garden. 'Oh Mamo-chan what am I going to do?!' Tears began to well up in her eyes but she pushed them back. She can't show that emotion now, they can't know what she saw. They can never know.


	3. Diamando and the Kisenian

Mamo-chan: "Hi. I'm going to make a public statement. I just want to say that I'm sorry for my attitude towards UsakoLovesMamo last chapter. And I hope she has it in her heart to forgive me."

UsakoLovesMamo: "I accept the appoligy Mamo-chan. I can't ever stay mad at you."

Usako: "Yeah me either, even though he's sometimes a complete baka."

Mamo-chan: "Usako...come on you know I love you too much for this type of attitude." walks up to her and kisses her

UsakoLovesMamo: sighs "Well while they have their makout session." sigh "Let me just say I don't own Sailor Moon." sighs and looks over the couple "So now enjoy The Crystal Rose, I guess."

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

Last Chapter:

She began to pull Mamoru and the others toward the gardens exit. She looked into her loves eyes as they were walking hand in hand out of the garden. 'Oh Mamo-chan what am I going to do?!' Tears began to well up in her eyes but she pushed them back. She can't show that emotion now, they can't know what she saw. They can never know.

Chapter 3:

She arrived at her house, Chibi-Usa went strait to her room in the attic. Usagi sighed, she slowly walked up the stairs to her room. When she was inside she locked the door behind her. She needed to be alone, she needed to think. 'What did it mean? I don't understand. Is it even real?!' her thoughts went back to the vision she had earlier.

-Vision-

She opened her eyes to complet darkness. "Hello? Hello? Anybody there?!" she screamed and took a few steps foward. All of a sudden a bright light appeared and blinded her. When she was able to see again, she wished she wasn't. She stood over a large battle field, all of Tokyo in ruins. In the distance she saw her worst dreams come true. Her friends, her lover, her daughter; they were all in battle fighting for their lives and the lives of those in Tokyo. Just as she realized it was the people she loved most struggling against one HUGE youma she bagan to run foward to help them. Half way there she saw something that killed her from inside. The youma had just blasted Tuxedo Mask across the battle feild. He landed on a sharp metal that went through his heart. "MAMO-CHAN!!! NOOO!!!" she yelled as she ran to be beside her love. "Mamo-chan...NO MAMO-CHAN!!" She was too late he was gone, her lover died right before her eyes. She then turned, tears in her eyes, to see the youma kill all her friends and her daughter with one final energy blast. "NOOOO! AMI! REI! MAKO! MINA! NO! CHIBI-USA!!!" she cried to the heavens tears falling heavily down her face. They were gone, they were all gone, right before her eyes. And she couldn't do anything. Just then another blinding white light came and she woke up in her lovers arms.

-End Vision-

'What does it mean? Could it be true?' she couldn't think straight, she climbed into bed. Feeling the soft sheets beneath her she quickly feel into a peaceful sleep. On the other side of town Mamoru was at the shrine with the rest of the girls. They needed to know what was going on. But he had his mind on Usagi. He combed his hair with his fingers. 'Why did she feel bad all of a sudden?' he rested his chin on his hand. "Oh Usagi..." he said unconcously. "I'm worried about her too Mamoru. She said she felt bad all of a sudden." Rei said placing her hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his daze. "Me too Usagi-chan is not one to miss out my homemade cookies." Makoto said placing a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies down. "Rei why don't you do a fire reading? We need to find out who that man was. That's the most important thing right now." Ami said placing her cup of tea down on the table. "Yeah. And maybe you could see what's wrong with Usagi-chan too!" Minako said jumping up from the floor. "I'll try. I don't know if I'll get anything though." the preistess said placing her tea down and guiding the group into the fire room. 'Usako I hope your ok. Oh Usako.' Mamoru was the last to enter the fire room just in time to see the mysterious man in the fire. He spoke to Rei. "You better take good care scouts. I know who you are, and I Diamando will get what I want! With the help of my Kisenian flower of course." he laughed and just then a strong evil force put pressure on them. Then it dissapeared and the great fire went out.

"This is worse than we thought" said Ami. "Why Ami-chan?" Makoto said getting up from the floor. Ami sighed and bowed her head. "That flower, its an evil flower." she said as she looked back up again. "What do you mean Ami-chan?" Mamoru said helping a soot covered Rei off the floor. "I mean that flower distroys worlds." she said looking at everyone with a somber face. This was bad, he wanted something, and he would distroy the world to get it. Something was wrong they could feel it, this man was after something close to home. If only thhey knew how close to home it really was.


	4. A day with you

UsakoLovesMamo: "I am so sorry that I haven't written in ages! My poor fans, I've kept you waiting!" tears up "It's just that so much has happened these few months."

Usako: "That's ok UsakoLovesMamo. We forgot about you anyways."

Mamo-chan: "Usako don't say that! You know you were always bothering me asking me what was going to happen next! You couldn't wait till she wrote again!"

UsakoLovesMamo: "Really? Is that true Usako?!"

Usako: "Yeah, yeah. OK you got me. I really want to know what's going to happen next…"

UsakoLovesMamo: "Really?! Why didn't you say so…come with me!"

Usako: starts jumping up and down "YAY! I get a sneak peek!"

Mamo-chan: "Alright." Sighs "Well don't forget she doesn't own Sailor Moon OK? This is just a FANFIC!"

Usako: "Yeah, yeah, Mamo-chan. whatever, just get your ass over here…or were going to leave you behind!"

Mamo-chan: "Coming!" begins to run towards them, but then stops and returns "Sorry about that. Here you go, enjoy The Crystal Rose."

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

Last Chapter:

Something was wrong they could feel it; this man was after something close to home. If only they knew how close to home it really was.

Chapter 4:

Back at home Usagi was in an uneasy sleep, a cold sweat taking over her body. Her body and mind sensed something was wrong, but Usagi was in a deep sleep. The moon shone over her, her sweat glistening. She then abruptly awoke breathing hard. 'What is this uneasy feeling I have?' She looked around her room lit up by the moons shine. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But then her view fell upon a white rose by her hands. "Darien? Are you there?" No answer. 'He must have left.' She took the white rose in her hands and smelled its sweet perfume. She placed the white rose on her bedside table and went back to sleep. But in the back of her mind the feeling of unease was still pounding loudly in her mind. But none the less she fell asleep and dreamt of her beloved prince, and erased the unease of her mind.

The next morning Usagi awoke the bright sun rays on her face. She sighed and slowly got up from her bed, thanking god it was summer. She lazily looked at the clothes she had put out the other day, today the group was going to have a lot of fun again. She didn't once think of her vision or that mysterious man.

Mamoru was sitting at the arcade waiting for Usagi and the rest of the girls. Today was going to be a long day. The girls were going to drag him to the mall. "Hey Mamoru, what's wrong you look like you could just die…" Andrew hi best friend and college buddy said placing a cup of coffee in front of Mamoru. "The girls are dragging me out for a shopping spree today…" he replied, a gloomy look on his face. "Then why are you so down? It should be a lot of fun!" Andrew replied sarcastically, but his laughing was cut short by the jingling of the bell on the front door. "Looks like your doom has arrived my friend!" Andrew said once more laughing all the way to the other side of the counter running from Mamoru's death glares. 'Oh great here we go. Its torture Chiba Mamoru Day!' he inwardly said while turning around in the stool to great the girls.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed as she ran towards her love, practically throwing him off of his stool. "It's great to see you too Usako, but do you have to choke me?" He said while slowly pulling her away from him to then give her a peck on the lips. "Eww! Please no public display of affection!" the group of four girls said as they just stood there watching the whole scene. "Sorry girls, if you don't like what you se then don't look." Usagi said tightly holding Mamoru by the waist. "Hey wait I just noticed, where's Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru said mentally counting the on looking group. "She didn't come; she stayed home baking with mom." "Oh. Ok. Well anyways let's get going then, we don't have all day." And with that all the girls and Mamoru said good bye to Andrew and made their way out of the arcade. Walking down the sidewalk Mamoru took the time to appreciate the beauty beside him. Wearing that lovely white sundress made her golden hair stand out in the sun. Looking at her flowing locks, he notices something that's not usually there.

"Usako. Were did you get that white rose from? It looks beautiful in your hair." Mamoru said slightly caressing her shoulders and the nape of her neck as the walked together. "What do you mean? You know where it's from Mamo-chan." She said looking at him with playful eyes, while a slight blush appeared in her cheeks. "No Usako I don't. Where did you get it?" He said as he stopped walking, now the others noticed their conversation and stopped walking as well. "Mamo-chan stop playing! You know where its from!" Usagi said slapping her boyfriends shoulder playfully. "No I don't!" He said frustrated. 'How can a simple question be so hard to answer!' "Usagi he says he doesn't know where its from. Just tell him so when can get to the god damn mall already. We've wasted enough time with this stupid question." Rei yelled looking as though you she were going to burst in flames. "But…" was all Usagi could say before the weirdest thing started to happen.


	5. I want YOU

UsakoLovesMamo: "OMG! Ive taken so long to update… no I haven't had a writers block…its that I went on vacation! Summer is here…but im gonna try to finish the story this summer!"

Usako: Taps on UsakoLovesMamo's shoulder "Why does it have to be done before summer ends?"

UsakoLovesMamo: "Mamo-chan could you answer that for me… I'm busy writing."

Mamo-chan: "Sure. Ok Usako. She needs to finish the story before summer ends because when summer ends, so does her free time. She wont have time to finish the story once she goes back to school!"

Usako: "GOT IT! Well enjoy the chapter everyone!"

Mamo-chan: "Without further adieu, The Crystal Rose!"

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

Last Chapter:

"But…" was all Usagi could say before the weirdest thing started to happen.

Chapter 5

The rose began to softly glow; the whole group looked on in amazement. Just as soon as the glow started, it had left. Then all of a sudden Usagi began to scream out in pain. "Mamo-chan! Get this thing off me! IT'S STUCK!!!!" Usagi screamed pulling her hair fiercely trying to pull the rose off. "What do you mean its stuck Odango?!" said Rei pushing Mamoru aside, grabbing the rose and tugging at the rose. "OWWW! Rei don't do that! It hurts!" "Then why are you trying to take it out in the first place?!" Rei screamed letting go of Usagi's hair. "Because it was GLOWING! That's weird! ROSES ARENT SUPPOSED TO GLOW REI!!!!" Usagi screamed madly as she began to wipe tears away from that appeared when Rei pulled her hair.

"My beautiful little Serenity. Tears do not suit you well. MY rose on the other hand, does." Said the mysterious voice stopping everyone in their tracks. "YOUR ROSE?!" Mamoru voiced his anger. 'How did Usagi get this rose? What was going on here?' "This was from you?!" Usagi shouted as she finally was able to get the rose from her hair. Throwing the rose to the ground, she looked at the man before her with disgust. "Who are you? What do you want?" The man walked closer to the group, the scout quickly saw his movement and stood in front of Usagi and Mamoru. "I am Diamando my love. And I just want one thing, you." He said in a very calm voice, he stood there as if waiting for them to give him way to his possession. "Your not getting anywhere near our princess!" Minako said standing proudly, slowly taking her henshin wand out from her pocket. Everyone else did the same.

"Venus Crystal Power MAKE UP!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power MAKE UP!"

"Mars Crystal Power MAKE UP!"

"Mercury Crystal Power MAKE UP!"

"Moon Eternal Power MAKE UP!"

And in a blink of an eye stood all five sailor scouts and Tuxedo Kamen. "Spoiling our day of fun and shopping is unforgivable! I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon stated doing her signature pose. "Yes Sailor Moon come and get me. I would love to see you try!" Diamando said opening his arms as if waiting for something to happen. "No Sailor Moon! Let us deal with this jerk first!" Sailor Jupiter said balling her hand into a fist. "Yeah I'll burn this idiot to a crisp before he even gets near you!" Sailor Mars said taking her stance next to the other sailor scouts.

"Do what you will. But I will get my Serenity." Diamando said taking a step further. The scouts began to call out their attacks, but before they were sent towards Diamando, he yawned. "This is very entertaining, but lets get on with the show." After saying this he sent a powerful current and sent all four scouts flying. They all landed again a brick wall and were knocked out. "GUYS!" Sailor Moon cried out and began to run towards them when Tuxedo Kamen held her back. "Usako he wants you. Think. Don't leave my side, I'll take care of you." He whispered into her ear. "Mamo-chan. Ok." She said stunned, but then regained her composure. "Now the real battle begins then huh?" Said Diamando as he lunged towards Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.


	6. Fight till the death

UsakoLovesMamo: "HELLO HELLO! Im back again! Well I kind of felt like the last chapter really sucked. I feel ashamed that its what I gave you guys, my fans, who were expecting so much better." Starts to tear up "I feel like I did a horrible job!"

Usako: "Well… you kind of did. The chapter was horrible!"

UsakoLovesMamo: Cries like a faucet "WAHHH!"

Mamo-chan: "Suck it up! Its constructive criticism. Were only telling you the last chapter sucked so you could improve the next chapter!"

UsakoLovesMamo: "Oh. Ok I get it. Ill make this the best chapter EVER!"

Usako and Mamo-chan: "THAT'S WHAT WE WANT TO HEAR!"

UsakoLovesMamo: "Alrighty then… everyone enjoy The Crystal Rose."

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

Last Chapter:

"Now the real battle begins then huh?" Said Diamando as he lunged towards Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

Chapter 6:

"Very well. Do your worst Tuxedo Kamen, but in the end I will have my reward!" Diamando said while gracefully landing on the ground. "Usako stay here. No matter what happens don't get anywhere near that man ok?" Tuxedo Kamen said while hiding Sailor Moon behind a mailbox. "But Mamo-chan… I want to help you." "NO USAGI! DO YOU HEAR ME! NO!" And with that Tuxedo Kamen raced towards Diamando, cane in hand, ready to protect his beloved princess.

They collided, cane to sword, and Tuxedo Kamen struggled to keep Diamando off him. "A cane?! Is this the best you can do to protect your love?! HA! THIS IS NOTHING!" As soon as he finished saying this his sword emitted a strange black light that threw Tuxedo Kamen to the floor. "Now you die, Tuxedo Kamen," Diamando said raising his sword, aimed to pierce Tuxedo Kamen's heart.

"NOOOOOO! MAMO-CHAN WATCH OUT!" A gasp was heard. Her feet had acted in her own accord. Before she knew it she was struck by the blade in her abdomen. The gasp came from the two shocked men who saw the whole thing before their eyes. "USAKO! Usako why? Why did step in front of the sword?" Tuxedo Kamen said tears flowing down his face as he held Sailor Moon, who was turning deathly pale by the second. "Be… Because… I… I Love… You… Ma… Mamo-chan. I… would never… for… forgive myself… if something… happened… to you." Struggling to say her words, she went unconscious in her lovers arms.

"Serenity…" A shocked Diamando finally whispered. He then closed his eyes and made Usagi appear in his arms. He started to go up in the sky leaving an angry Tuxedo Kamen yelling her name.

"USAKO! USAKO!!!!!!!! No….Usako…" He collapsed to the floor in tears, the senshi who had awakened to his cries of pain ran towards him. But when they realized what happened they began to share his pain. It was a horrible sight, all the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen screaming to the heavens in pain. Luna and Artemis had never imagined they would ever see such a sight. Meanwhile Usagi was battling death and danger.


	7. Undeniable Truth

UsakoLovesMamo: "I am very proud of my last chapter… A real cliffhanger no?"

Usako: "Total cliffhanger!"

Mamo-chan: "I hate you…"

UsakoLovesMamo: "Huh me? Why?"

Mamo-chan: "BAKA! You wrote that horrible chapter… You hurt my Usako!!!"

Usako: "Ehh… Mamo-chan… I'm right here. I'm ok. In the end its just a story… it's not real."

Mamo-chan: "Eh? Oh… that's right. I forgot."

UsakoLovesMamo: "Yea you forgot that this is just a fanfic and that I don't own Sailor Moon."

Mamo-chan: "Uh, yea. Sorry about that, why don't we just move on to the next chapter ok?"

Usako: "YEAH! Alright here it is, enjoy Chapter 7 of The Crystal Rose!"

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

Last Chapter:

Luna and Artemis had never imagined they would ever see such a sight. Meanwhile Usagi was battling death and danger.

Chapter 7:

He entered the master bedroom and laid the unconscious body in his arms upon the bed. Diamando then looked at his beauty, deathly pale, blood staining her sailor fuku. He then tried to attend to her wounds, but found it very hard to do with the sailor fuku in the way. Diamando then removed her locket, the source of her power. As soon as the white gleam and the pink ribbons disappeared, his lovely Serenity lay in the bed, blood now staining her lovely white sundress. "Serenity.." he whispered as he approached Usagi, sitting next to her on the large bed. "Foolish girl, all for that man. I'll make sure you're healed. But you'll soon forget that man. You will be mine." That being said Diamando slowly moved closer to Usagi, lifting her head to his lap.

Back at Mamoru's apartment, four teens stood by Mamoru's bedroom door. Artemis and Luna stepped out looking worn out. "Artemis, Luna. How is he?" Ami asked following the two felines toward the couch. "He has sustained minor injuries. But he still is very weak; it took a lot out of him." Artemis said jumping onto a chair next to Luna. "So then why is he still in bed?" Rei asked rather too loudly making everyone sweat drop. "Because we tied him to the bed, in the state he's in he'll probably do something crazy. We need to call Chibi-Usa and tell her to come over. We need to fill her in, plus she can take care of Mamoru-san while we figure out where Diamando has taken Usagi-chan." Luna said jumping from the chair to the table. Everyone had a dreadful face on. "Who's going to be the one to tell Chibi-Usa what happened? Not me!" said Minako as she looked at everyone else. They knew this would be difficult. "I will tell her…" said a voice and Luna gasped.


	8. A future you can't change

AN: I think I forgot to mention this but its better late then never… This "promise of the rose" type fan fiction takes place after StarS. I am making it like Diamando had never happened in the R series…and I'm making it to happen after StarS. Sorry if this may have caused confusion!

UsakoLovesMamo: "I don't know why… but I feel like my chapters are too short… I don't know why I can't write long chapters."

Usako: "Because you suck at it?"

Mamo-chan: "Or you get bored too easily like Usako…"

UsakoLovesMamo: "I don't know what it is but I'll try to rite a longer chapter ok?!"

Usako and Mamo-chan: "OK!!"

UsakoLovesMamo: "Alright! Then enjoy The Crystal Rose…"

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

Last Chapter:

"Who's going to be the one to tell Chibi-Usa what happened? Not me!" said Minako as she looked at everyone else. They knew this would be difficult. "I will tell her…" said a voice and Luna gasped.

Chapter 8:

"You… What are you doing here?" Luna said while the four teenage girls looked at stranger confused. "I have been sent back because of what has happened." The shadow said walking into the light. Gasps could be heard when the stranger walked into the light. "Sailor Pluto!" both Minako and Ami gasped. "Sailor Pluto?" Rei and Makoto looked amazed that she was there. "Yes, I have come on strict orders to aid Small Lady and Prince Endymion for the return of Princess Serenity."

"So you know what has happened. Is this changing the future?" Artemis said with a worried look on his face. "I cannot say much, only which this was meant to happen." Pluto said with a stern face, allowing no one to ask anymore questions. But defiant like always Rei spoke up, "What do you mean MEANT TO HAPPEN?! After Galaxia we were supposed to have PEACE!" "I know this may be confusing, but this had to happen. I'm sorry I cannot explain more, for if I tell you the future may change. I am here to make sure that doesn't happen." Pluto looked somberly at them all. "Then at least tell us where Usagi is!" screamed Makoto. "Unfortunately I can't. I'm only here to help Small Lady and Prince Endymion when the time is right." She whispered bowing her head low in shame. "Then why are you EVEN HERE!" Rei burst into tears she didn't allow to fall. "To tell Small Lady what has occurred and to help the future king when the time is right. That is all I can say, forgive me." She said a small tear escaping from her eyes. "I never wanted for this to happen, but for the future to stay as it is, it must. I cannot change this no matter how much I want to." She screamed bursting into heart wrenching sobs on the floor. "What is going to happen Setsuna? What?" Ami said crouching down by Pluto. "I'm sorry, I've said too much already. I'm so sorry." She said wiping tears from her eyes and standing up. She looked over the saddened senshi and wondered what was happening to her princess right now.


	9. Rewards and Gatherings

UsakoLovesMamo: "I haven't written in forever…"

Usako: "Yeah we know….we forgot about you."

Mamo-chan: "We thought you'd never come back."

UsakoLovesMamo: "Well just let me cut to the chase, I'm going to write as much as possible and finish the story…I feel disappointed that it has taken me so long to finish the story."

Usako: "Were very disappointed in you too. You left us in a cliff hanger."

Mamo-chan: "Ok. Just cut to the chase already.."

UsakoLovesMamo: "Alright. I don't own Sailor Moon, so enjoy a new chapter of The Crystal Rose!"

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

Last Chapter:

. "What is going to happen Setsuna? What?" Ami said crouching down by Pluto. "I'm sorry, I've said too much already. I'm so sorry." She said wiping tears from her eyes and standing up. She looked over the saddened senshi and wondered what was happening to her princess right now.

Chapter 9:

Usagi awoke in an unfamiliar place; she slowly lifted herself up and suddenly regretted her move. Her abdomen was on fire, it felt as though millions of knives were piercing her abdomen. She became woozy and laid back down in the unfamiliar bed. 'Where am I?' she thought looking around from her position, seeing nothing but darkness. She then felt a sudden chill go up her spine, memories of what happened earlier flooding her mind. Despite her pain she slowly got up from her position on the bed to get a better look around the room.

"So you've finally awakened my love, Serenity" a cold voice said followed by the sound of a shutting door. Diamando slowly emerged from the darkness into the light near the bed. "You should still be resting; we don't want your wound to reopen do we?" He neared the bed, slowly getting closer to where Usagi laid. "Don't get near me!" Usagi screamed, backing into the bed. "You should be thanking me, I made sure you survived!" He said grabbing her wrist not allowing her to move away further.

"You were the one who did this to me!" She said trying to release his death grip of her wrist. "Either way you should be grateful, I should be rewarded for saving you." Usagi kept tugging her hand away. "Let go! You're hurting me!" Diamando loosened his grip, but did not let go. "I will have my reward now." Like lighting Diamando pulled Usagi close into his arms. He cupped her chin in one hand, and held her wrist in the other. "A kiss should be enough. For now." He took her face and slowly pulled her closer to his lips. Usagi began to struggle, "No! Let go of me! LET GO!!!!" He pulled her face back a little and looked at her with angry face. "If you won't behave I'll just have to use force!" He took his hand off her wrist and squeezed his hand around her abdomen. He squeezed hard causing Usagi to faint. "Damn, I over did it!" He took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. "I need you awake my love, its no fun if your asleep." And with that he left the unconscious Usagi lying in the bed and exited the room.

Back at Mamoru's apartment, the scouts returned with Chibi-Usa in tow. She entered the apartment and was surprised to see Pluto there. "Puu!! What are you doing here?" She said running towards her, giving her a huge hug. Pluto returned the hug and then let her smile slowly fade. "Jupiter, Mars, please untie the king and bring him here into the living room. Make sure he doesn't escape your grasp." Pluto said with a firm face. A few minutes later you could hear shouts coming through the room. "Let me go! I need to find her! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" A screaming Mamoru entered the room, but once he got sight of Chibi-Usa her ran to her side, giving her a hug. He hadn't even noticed Pluto yet. "Uh Mamo-chan? What's wrong with you?" She said puzzled by her future father's actions. "I will explain what is wrong Small Lady." Finally Mamoru realized Pluto was there and he didn't hide his shock. "Pluto? Why are you here? What's wrong? Is the future in trouble again?" Pluto slowly shook her head and motioned for Mamoru and Small Lady to sit down. Once seated she motioned the other scouts to leave the apartment. "What?! No were staying, we have to hear this too!" Fired Rei, she didn't like all this secrecy. "You must leave. As I said before I'm only here form Small Lady and the King. Now please leave." She whispered with a slight regret in her voice. The scouts had no other choice, they left the apartment feeling useless and left out.

Finally Pluto was alone with the King and Small Lady. The hardest part was about to begin.


	10. The News and the future

UsakoLovesMamo: "Im just gonna be brief and cut to the chaise today..I feel disappointed in myself and hope that today I can write a big long chapter for everyone.."

Usako: "Wow you sound serious today!"

Mamo-chan: "very serious!"

UsakoLovesMamo: "I am. And without further adieu please enjoy The Crystal Rose!"

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

Last Chapter:

Finally Pluto was alone with the King and Small Lady. The hardest part was about to begin.

Chapter 10:

Pluto looked at the King and Small Lady with sadness apparent in her eyes. "My King, Small Lady. I am here to inform you of what is happening. And to help you my King for what is to come."

"Puu… what are you talking about?" Chibi-Usa said getting more confused by the second.

"Small Lady do you remember what your mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, told you?" Pluto said kneeling down to Chibi-Usa's eye level. "About the event that changed everyone's life forever." Pluto added taking the small girls hand.

"Hai. Wait where's Usagi?!" Chibi-Usa said finally realizing that she was missing.

"Uhh.. Chibi-Usa. Usagi is…" Mamoru said, trying to explain what had occurred. "It's alright King I will tell Small Lady." Pluto said placing a hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Where's Usagi!" Chibi-Usa said hoping that what she knew hadn't happened. "She was taken by and enemy, you know what the future brings Small Lady. And you know what you must do." Pluto said in a serious tone.

"No! This can't be! Why does this have to happen?! Why?! No I can't go, I can't leave her alone! I can't, I can't!" Chibi-Usa said jumping from her seat. She began to pace back and forth in the room. "Small Lady! You know what you must do, and you know why you cannot change the course of time! The future is already written and you must return home to Crystal Tokyo!" Pluto said fiercely yet painfully, her eyes had tears which she had promised she wouldn't shed.

"Hai. But Puu…Puu I can't leave her Puu." Chibi-Usa said tears staining her cheeks. "You must. Tell the scouts to take you to the park. Go home Small Lady, your mother is waiting. She was the one who sent me for you." Pluto said guiding Chibi-Usa to the door.

"Wait! Why do you have to leave Chibi-Usa?!" Mamoru said walking towards them. "Forgive me Mamo-chan, but I can't. I wish I could, I swear! But I can't!" Chibi-Usa said running into Mamoru's arms. "Chibi-Usa what's wrong? What's going to happen?" Mamoru said looking into Chibi-Usa's eyes. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan but I have to go." She said hugging him tighter. Then she whispered in his ear, "Please be strong Papa." And with that she yanked herself from his arms and ran into the hallway where the scouts were, she was going home.


	11. The vision and the bed

The Crystal Rose

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

Last Chapter:

Then she whispered in his ear, "Please be strong Papa." And with that she yanked herself from his arms and ran into the hallway where the scouts were, she was going home.

Chapter 11:

Watching Chibi-Usa leave out the door left Mamoru even more confused than before. He then turned towards Pluto and put a serious look on his face, he had to find out what was going on, right now. "Pluto, what's going on? Why are you here? And why have you sent Chibi-Usa back home?" he asked getting frustrated with no answers. "My king," Pluto said as she walked and sat by him in the sofa. "I'm here to help you save the princess and help you cope with the realities that are to come. And please don't ask me to tell you what they are, I can only do or say a few things so the timeline won't change." Pluto but her hand on Mamoru's shoulder hoping he would understand.

"I understand Pluto, so what do we do now?" He said defeated. Pluto rose and looked on her king "You will rest a while king. I will go help the scouts find the location of your princess." Mamoru looked at Pluto surprised "You don't know where she is? Or you're just not allowed to say where?" Pluto looked him in the eye "It's both." And with that she led Mamoru to the room and exited the apartment to find and help the scouts.

o.o

Usagi slowly awoke again in the same unfamiliar bed, but this time she could see someone sitting in a chair by the light. "You are finally awake my darling? You have healed very well." Diamando said rising from the chair and slowly walking towards his prey. "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this to us?" Usagi said looking at Diamando with pity and hate in her eyes. "The answer is very simple you see," he said as he grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her body towards his, "I want you." He cupped her face in his hand was going to kiss her but Usagi would not allow it. "Get away from me?! Why would you ever think I would let you touch me?" Usagi said ripping herself free from Diamando grasp.

Diamando slowly chuckled and got on top of the bed. "Who told you I needed your permission?" And in one swift motion he grabbed Usagi and placed himself on top of her. "Let go of me!! LET GO!!" Usagi screamed bucking wildly underneath Diamando. He lowered his head to her ear and lowly whispered "Now behave Serenity, you wouldn't want that vision of yours to come true now wouldn't you?" Usagi gasped remembering that gruesome vision. "How do you know about my vision?" she said looking at him quizzically. "I gave it to you. I just wanted to show you what would happen to your friends and loved ones if you behaved badly." He said caressing her face with his fingers. "Now are you going to behave or do I have to hurt some people first?" He said his face lowered to her neck leaving light kisses, his fingers getting tangled in her hair. He looked at her all seriousness in his face, and hunger in his eyes. A tear escaped Usagi's eyes as she spoke "Please don't hurt them, do anything you want to me, just don't hurt them." Diamando smiled and spoke very happily "Good choice my dear, very good choice." Usagi closed her eyes and prepared her self for what was going to come next.


	12. The unbearable pain

The Crystal Rose

The Crystal Rose

By: UsakoLovesMamo

Last Chapter:

Diamando smiled and spoke very happily "Good choice my dear, very good choice." Usagi closed her eyes and prepared her self for what was going to come next.

Chapter 12:

He began kissing her neck softly slowly going lower and lower to her breasts. His hands leaving her tangled hair and tracing her body all the way down to the end of her dress. He lifted the skirt of the dress higher, his fingers tracing her inner thigh. All the while Usagi was crying, she hated herself for allowing him to do this to her, but she couldn't allow them to hurt her friends. Diamando lifted her dress until it reached her underwear, he kissed her private area before continuing lifting the dress until it was thrown to the floor by the bed. Diamando lowered his head to Usagi's ears and began nibbling them, he whispered to her again "Relax Serenity, enjoy this moment with me" you could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Usagi just lay there eyes closed dreading every moment of it. Diamando left a trial of kisses and nibbles from her ear to her breasts which were held back by a silky white bra. He slowly began to knead her breasts with his hands and then freed them from their confines. He kissed her skin leaving marks everywhere. When he was fully done caressing her breasts he began a trial of kisses down her stomach. Every kiss like a stab in the heart for Usagi. He finally reached her underwear, and began to tear it off with his mouth. Usagi instinctively kept her legs closed, trying to prevent him from going further. He paused and looked up to his goddess once more and spoke in a husky voice, "Relax, enjoy this with me. Don't fight it. Or some serious consequences will occur." Usagi felt like she had no choice, she had to sacrifice herself for her loved ones and friends. A solitary tear came from Usagi as she relaxed and let Diamando do his bidding. He continued to slide the underwear off, this time for quickly and beastly. Once off, Diamando stared at his prize, finally his moment had come. He raised Usagi's legs to his face and began to kiss her mound. After he had his fill of kisses he towered over her and penetrated her. Usagi let out a loud gasp and then became numb as Diamando began to enter ecstasy. After what seemed like ages to Usagi, Diamando released his seed in her and dismounted her. "There my love, that wasn't that hard, now was it?" He chuckled and then threw the sheets over Usagi and left the room, finally satisfied. Usagi laid there numb, crying, and hoping this was all a dream.

O.O

Mamoru was resting just as Pluto had advised him to, but he awoke with a terrible jolt. A pain surged through his body and was concentrated in his heart. He tried to walk out of the room to ask for help, but the pain was unbearable. He fell to the floor as the pain worsened. He got flashes in his mind of his Usako in pain, an even worse pain than he was in. The scouts ran into his room to find his on the floor, breathing heavily. Makoto and Pluto helped him up, but the pain only worsened. It was even difficult to speak. But he was finally able to whisper four words. "Usako is in trouble." With that he blacked out and fell unconscious. Pluto looked grimly at her king, "so it has happened, may Selene be with Usagi at this moment." The other girls looked from Mamoru to Pluto with confused, concerned, and fearful faces.


	13. A future told

Mamoru came to dazed and confused, a great headache pounding. The room was dark and he was alone, he tried to remember what had happened. A vision of Usagi in pain came into his mind again and he shot up with a scream "USAKO", instantly regretting the decision as his head spun. The scouts entered into the room after the sudden scream. "Mamoru are you alright?" asked Ami, her medical training kicking in. "What happened? Where's Usagi?" asked Mamoru puzzled and concerned. "You passed out Mamoru, you were screaming about Usagi being in trouble and you were writhing in pain," said Rei worry clearly on her face. "Have you found her? We need to find her, she's in danger." Mamoru said this as he jumped up from the bed making his way towards the door. "No we haven't found her yet. We can't. We need you my king," said Pluto placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Me?" Pluto's faced softened, "Yes, you my king. I am now allowed to tell you more, since my actions now will no longer affect the future."

"I still don't understand your motives for secrecy Pluto, nor do I really care right now. Tell me. What do I need to do to find Usagi?" Mamoru walked towards the living room taking command of the operation at once. Pluto sat down and looked somberly to her king, "You need to remember that vision you saw earlier. You need to focus on it. Your powers of knowing when the Princess is in danger is the only thing that can help, you need to perfect it. That vision is the only thing that will help you find the Princess." Mamoru sat down across from her, hand on his head "I barely saw the vision. I never do. I just feel the danger and I am gravitated towards it."

"Yes, but the reason you passed out is because you could not gravitate towards her. And her pain was overwhelming as well. You yourself told me in the future how intense the feeling was. But you need to relive it, and focus your energy in locating the Princess" said Pluto trying her best to help as much as she could.

"Are you crazy?! Making him relive it could just make him pass out again. We would be wasting time that way! There has to be another way to find the princess!" said Makoto pounding her fists together in anger. "Exactly," Minako said stepping forward, "besides, how would his vision be able to help us locate Usagi, its only a vision."

"Because Ami can use her technology to track it," said Pluto, knowing the pandora's box she was about to unleash. "I can do that. But I would be tapping into Mamoru's mind; we would be seeing the vision as well so that I could track it. But I have a feeling you already knew that Pluto," said Ami logically speaking, wondering what this dread was that she felt in the pit of her stomach. "Yes. I did know that. You all will have to witness the vision. It must happen, I am sorry, but it is crucial for the timeline. Nothing must change," Pluto spoke as she stood and gestured for the scouts to sit.

They all sat down in a semi-circle with Mamoru and Ami in the middle; Pluto stood behind them all, her face a serious mask once more. Ami took her device out and set it between her and Mamoru, a holographic screen popped above them where they could all see. "I'm ready whenever you are Mamoru," said Ami weakly, fearing the images they may see.

"Shall we begin?" said Pluto eager to start, to find her Princess and help her soon. Mamoru braced himself and nodded his head. He breathed deeply and steadied his mind, focusing on the images of Usagi. A sharp jolt of pain hit him again as soon as he brought up the thought of the vision once more and he backed away from it.

"My king, focus. Push through the first initial jolt. You must," Pluto said keeping her voice calm, knowing what was soon to be shown to them all.

Mamoru breathed deeply once more, and focused once more, preparing himself for the initial jolt once more; readying himself to push through it. Once he did, he was not prepared for what occurred.


End file.
